FNAF: The Night Is Young
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Morgan,a fifteen year old girl looks for a summer job and becomes the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Soon she realizes that it isn't just her boss who needs her help. "I may be scared...but i can't just leave them..."
1. This Seems Easy

_Hey guys! Voltaradragoness here! I got this idea last night while watching creepy shit with my mom! WHOOOOOO! Anywho,this is pure Five Nights At Freddy's. One of the only non-crossovers on this account lol. Now time for disclaimers..._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _1\. I do NOT own Five Nights At Freddy's_**

 ** _2\. This does NOT take place in ANY of the known locations. This is a FNAF 2 type location two years before Fazbear's Fright._**

 ** _3\. Any theories that i use in this story are not my own unless i say otherwise._**

 ** _4\. If you do not support the therories i use than do not give me shit about it. It's MY story._**

 ** _5\. Mangle is going to be female in this story. DEAL WITH IT._**

 _With that said,i hope you enjoy!_

 ** _-Voltaradragoness_**

* * *

I walked out of a Wal-mart,smiling.

"Alright,time to head home."

My name is Morgan. My life was never really normal but,if i had known what i was about to get myself into...i would've considered my life as normal as they come. I dropped off the groceries i had bought with my dad and went upstairs to speak with my mom.

She was actually shorter than me. She had green eyes like me but slightly lighter brown hair.

"Dear,did you get what we needed?"

I was gonna nod but i knew that'd be lying.

"Um...well,the money...it wasn't enough for everything."

My mom looked down sadly. I wasn't sure what to do. She then spoke after about a minute of silence.

"I can tell that you've noticed our lack of money. Don't worry about it. We're almost out of debt."

"Ok" i said,but in reality i wasn't fine with that.

Of course i was worried. We had things like food,but me and my siblings couldn't really cook complex things and that's really all we could do with the random whatnot in our cupboard. I walked back outside. It was summer so it was really warm out. I sat on my front step.

" _What can i do?"_ i thought.

 _I want to help but-Wait! That's it!"_

I stood up,pulled my phone out of my pocket,put in my earbuds and walked back to the strip mall. I sang along to Left Behind the whole way there. When i finally got there,i looked for Help Wanted signs. I was gonna try and get a summer job to help my family.

I checked the Wal-mart,SweetFrog,and even the Starbucks. None of them were hiring. I checked the last building. It was a Chuck-E-Cheese-like restuarant. I read the sign. It read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I saw that there was a Help Wanted sign on the window.

"Freaking finally!" i said,aloud.

I opened the doors and was greeted with a friendly sight. Kids were running around and having fun,parents were talking with other parents,and the animatronics on stage were singing a very nice song. I hummed along to it while walking to the front desk. I didn't see anyone at first but after about a minute,a woman came running over.

"Hello dear. How may i help you?" she said,sweetly.

I smiled back,appreciating her kindness. "I'm here because of the Help Wanted sign. "

She nodded and went into an "Employees Only" room. She then came out with a young man. Most likely in his late twenties. He was smiling warmly like the woman and i really appreciate it. The man and i sat down at a nearby booth and started talking. A pizza was then brought over.

"Sir,i didn't order a pizza." i said,confused.

The man nodded. "I know dear. I thought it'd be nice to have a little lunch while we talked. "

I couldn't believe it. The people here were so kind!

"So,um...what would be job be?" i said,not really knowing for sure how this works.

The man seemed to understand my confusion and gave me all the details.

"My dear,you'd work the Night Shift. We've never had to really hire a security guard ,but lately there have been...incidents. You'd basically just watch the cameras and make sure no one breaks in."

I thought about it. I then realized something he must have overlooked.

"Um...sir? I'm only fifteen. Don't i need to be eighteen before i can work the Night Shift?"

The man shrugged. "Usually...but no one has to know right?"

I smiled. He really was doing so much for me.

"So don't i have to fill out some kind of paperwork or something?"

He shook his head. "No dear,you're fine. Can you start tonight?"

I thought about it.

" _I guess. Not like i've got anything else to do. He said my pay was low but i don't really care. I'm still getting money either way._ I thought.

I told him i'd be glad to. He left but told me i could take the pizza with me. I was really happy. I could give this to my family. I packed it up and left. Like i said before,i wish i knew what i was getting into.

That night,i entered the building. The man had given me a key and when i stepped inside,there were no lights on. I turned on my phone and used it's light to see. Using the light from my phone,i saw that there were drawings of the robots.

" _Aw...they're so cute." i thought._

I passed by a prize counter and the bathrooms and the dining areas. Eventually i found my office. I entered through i huge open passage that didn't seem to have a door. There were two large vent on the left and right of the room.I wondered why they designed the office like this. I sat down at the desk.

"Oh thank god there's a fan going. It's stuffy as hell in here."

There was also what seemed to be a tablet. I picked it up and noticed it controlled the cameras.

I looked at the cameras and saw the various rooms. I noticed that the vents seemed to connect to the two party rooms.

"Isn't that a bit of a hazard?" i thought,aloud.

I then switched to the Backstage camera. I saw the three animatronics that i had seen earlier. I thought they looked adorable. My favorite of the three had to be the blue bunny. He looked so amusing. I put the camera pad down and saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and looked it over.

" _I must've knocked it over when i sat down."_

It said: "Welcome To Your New Job At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

I skimmed it over and found a list of names.

" _Oh! So these are the names of the animatronics. Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,Toy Freddy,and...huh? The Mangle? What kind of name is that? That doesn't seem too kid friendly…"_

After reading the list i pulled out my black 3DS. My boss told me not to bring electrical devices but hey,i was bored. I flipped it open and started playing Pokemon Omega Ruby. After a while i glanced at my DS' clock and it said 2:00 AM. I was about to continue playing when i saw something odd. My 3DS' back light was flashing.

Normally when that happens,it means i just passed another person holding a 3DS. As far as i knew i was first of all,the only one in the building,and two the only one in the room,or so i thought. Just a bit later i heard some odd static coming from my right. I turned my head and nearly fell off my chair.

There was,i think one of the animatronics. It looked unfamiliar though. It wasn't like any of the other three on the stage. It was crawling and seemed to be glaring at me. I only saw the head and front paws. It had a white head with what looked like pink make-up. Blush,lipstick and eyeliner. It's eyes were yellow. From the look of it...it seemed to resemble a fox.

My heart was racing,i glanced at the camera pad again and the other robots were still there. I looked back at the one in the vent.

" _I never even saw this one on the camera...where did it come from!? I thought they were turned off!"_

One of it's "paws" came out and i stood up. This thing did not look friendly. Then...underneath the loud static i thought i heard something. I wondered if i should say something to it. After another minute of staring down this thing,i decided to speak to it.

"Um...hello?" i said,nervously.

I heard something under the static again.

"Are you trying to say something to me? Can you speak up?"

I couldn't believe i was talking to this thing but something about it was...different than what i'd expect from a robot. Just by looking in it's eyes,i saw emotion that only a living being would show. I heard it for the third time and thought i understood it.

" **Who...are...y...y...you?** " it said.

The robotic voice seemed to be female so i assumed it was a female animatronic. Then again,the make-up should have given it away.

"Me? I'm...Morgan. What's your name?"

The animatronic stopped glaring and looked and the floor. She looked sad. I grabbed the paper with the name list on it and re read it.

"Is your name...Mangle?"

The second i said that,all hell broke loose,or it seemed like it. The animatronic's static burst into what seemed like a fit and grew so loud i had to cover my ears. Then the next thing i knew,that thing was on top of me. It's eyes were now black with glowing white dots. It looked horrifying.

She had tackled me to the ground. I hit my head on impact and now in combination with that along with the noise of the static,i had a piercing headache. I glared at the creature and snarled at it like and animal. For some reason,it stopped the robot for a second,and that's all i needed. I smashed my feet into the robot and sent her skidding across the floor.

It hit a wall and laid there. It's static then quieted down. Ignoring the firestorm that seemed to be going off in my head i got up and got a good look at the thing.

"Oh my god...what the fuck…"

The thing's head and paws were the only normal parts of it. The rest of it was just a jumble of robotic parts. It had a freaking second head sticking out of it's neck! Normally people would be disgusted and run for their lives. While i was utterly freaked out to the point where i was ready to piss myself,i felt sorry for the thing.

It started to move and i stayed back. I saw it's face again,i swear i saw it shed a tear. I decided to treat it like i would a normal animal. I walked over slowly and got on my knees. She looked up at me and looked hostile but just gave her a calm look,despite that fact that i was still freaking out on the inside.

Her eyes then changed back to the yellow ones i saw before. She looked away and reminded me of a sad puppy.

"Hey,are you ok? What was that for?" i asked,trying to keep my cool.

In all honesty,i hadn't expected an answer though. I was happy though when i did.

" **I'm...s...s...sorry...I don't...like that...n...n...name…** "

" _So her name is Mangle...i see."_ i thought.

I started petting her like i would my cats.

"Well,i don't blame you. I wouldn't want a name like that either. I don't mean to offend you but...why do you look like this?"

She seemed to like the fact that i was petting her.

" **Kids...l...l...like you...they de...de...destroyed me…** "

I was shocked. "Wait...so these kids were teenagers?"

Mangle looked like she wasn't sure. " **They...were of all...a...a...ages…** "

I couldn't believe this.

"Didn't anyone try to stop them or try to fix you?"

Mangle shook her head. " **No...they gave on me...and let… the kids...do it…** "

She then looked up at me again. " **You're...different...somehow...** "

" _Maybe that's why she came to me. Maybe she doesn't like kids and she thought i was gonna do something to her. Poor thing."_

Then i realized what she had said next.

"I'm different? How?"

Mangle seemed to be studying my face. " **You treat me different…** "

I realized what she meant.

"You you mean that i'm petting you? Well,some people think i'm crazy for things like this. See...i've always thought that things like toys and robots were sentient. In all honesty,you're proving that i was right."

Mangle seemed to smile at me. She then got up on all fours and looked at the desk behind me.

" **What is...t...t...that?** "

She was pointing to my 3DS. "It's something i was playing wi-what the…"

The backlight was still blinking. I stood up and walked to the desk to pick it up,but then i heard footsteps. Mangle looked worried.

" **Q...q...q...quick! Hide!** "

She then grabbed me and as she dragged me away from the desk,i managed a glance at the backstage camera.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were gone.


	2. World Of Hurt

Yay update time. Alright so here's the thing. I typed this on my grandma's laptop because mine is toast. I'm trying to get it either fixed or get a new one. At the moment i got nothing but a Kindle Fire,my 3DS and my Smartphone. I will try to get my computer fixed but i don't know if i can. I'll need one once school starts up again. (I got like two and a half weeks) but otherwise...ugh whatever. I'm distracted. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-Voltaradragoness :3

* * *

Morgan's POV

Mangle pulled me to the wall and practically threw me down onto the floor. I grunted in pain as i saw that she had thrown a blanket over me. I heard the footsteps come closer and i became still as a stone. I didn't know what was in the room now but i didn't want to know. I thought i heard a conversation but i couldn't really make out any words.

Suddenly i heard Mangle's static get louder and i felt a presence loom over me. My breathing hitched and my heart felt like it was gonna cave in. I closed my eyes as i felt the blanket being yanked off of me. After a minute i opened my eyes and screamed. Toy Bonnie was right in front of me.

"Get away from me! Please! Don't hurt me!" i yelled as i covered my face with my hands.

I looked through my hands and saw that Toy Bonnie had gotten down on his knees.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he said.

I slowly lowered my hands and saw that Toy Chica was also in the room. There was something i didn't understand about Toy Bonnie. I decided to try asking him about it.

"Um...Toy Bonnie?" i said,softly.

I was still really unsure about this robot bunny. He seemed to smile a bit.

"Yes?" he said.

I noticed that his tone was soft. I guess it made sense since he was kinda dealing with a scared kid but…

"Why...is your voice...so human-like? It's not robotic sounding like um...Mangle's. "

I said Mangle's name quietly so i wouldn't get her angry.

Toy Bonnie turned to Toy Chica and signaled her to come over. She walked over and answered my question for Bonnie.

"We're not just robots my dear. We're real."

I wasn't shocked but confused. "What...do you mean?"

Toy Bonnie answered this time. "We're spirits. We were killed here by these very Animatronics while we were the security guards. When we died,we were so angry that we couldn't pass on. We then decided to possess these robots and keep them in check. At least until we felt it was safe to leave them."

I looked at the tile floor,trying to process what i had just heard. It seemed believable to me since i fully believe in ghosts and spirits but i didn't what to think. This was just a simple job and somehow i ended up in this situation!

I had no real response so i just nodded. Chica replaced Bonnie in the spot in front of me. She put one of her hands on my shoulder. I just looked away,but i did say something.

"What about her?" i asked,pointing at Mangle.

Mangle walked forward on all fours. I moved my gaze to her as she answered me.

"I don't know Morgan. As far as i know I'm a normal animatronic. I'm not sure why I'm so aware."

I looked back at Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica and they were looking at the hallway.

"What's wrong?" i asked them.

They didn't answer but Mangle did.

"It's the Withered Animatronics."

I raised an eyebrow. "Withered Animatronics? What are those?"

"The old versions of us. See,we're the 'new' versions of the original animatronics. Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Foxy. The workers in this place tried to fix them but gave up on them like they did me. Now something keeps activating them and they're what's killing people like us."

A plan was forming in my head but i needed more information.

"Is there a way to stop them?" i asked.

Toy Bonnie shrugged. "We think so but us Toys can't get close. They seem to have a way to detect us."

I stood up,looking determined. "How can i help?"

All three animatronics gawked at me.

"You want to help us!? Even after what we've just told you? Night guards like you die almost every night because of these robots! We're pocessing the ones that killed us! Doesn't that scare you?" Toy Chica asked me.

I nodded. "Of course i am. However,if this isn't stopped more people will die. I want to end this kind of horror and i'll either succeed…" I paused,gazing at the three colorful robots.

"Or die trying. Now,how can i help?"

See...i never like injustice. I've seen it all my life and i am not about ready to let something like this continue.

Chica,Bonnie,and Mangle were silent for a moment. Mangle then walked over to me and smiled. "You really are different."

Chica and Bonnie looked confused at what Mangle had said. Mangle started explaining.

"She's...different from the other...kids. She treats me...like a real...animal...rather...than a pile of parts."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica seemed surprised,they then smiled at me.

"What was your name again? I think i heard Toy Foxy say it."

" _Toy Foxy? That must have been Mangle's original name. Guess i should call her that instead of Mangle."_ i thought.

"My name is Morgan." i said,answering Toy Bonnie's question.

He looked behind him and then back at me. "Come on. We know how you can help us."

All four of us crawled through the vents and eventually we found ourselves in the Prize Corner. As we entered the room i started hearing some kind of tune. I started humming to it.

I noticed a box that looked like a giant present. I felt one of the animatronics nudge me forward. I turned around and saw Toy Foxy pushing me forward with her head like a puppy.

"Go on,it's OK." she said,noticing the fear on my face.

I gulped and walked toward the box and noticed it had no lid. I looked into it and after a minute,i saw two eyes fade in.

"Augh! What the hell!?" i yelled in surprise as i fell on my behind.

I turned around and the three animatronics signaled for me to calm down. I looked back at the box and a strange puppet slowly rose from it.

It had a sleek black body with a white mask and two purple streaks coming from it's nearly hollow eyes. They looked like tears.

It looked at me and then the animatronics behind me. Then,it spoke.

"Who is this?" it asked.

I noticed it sounded like a light female voice.

"Mary…" Toy Chica started. "This young girl is gonna help us. She'll stop these murders."

" _So this thing's name is Mary? It's a sweet name...is it possessed by a spirit too?"_ i wondered.

I noticed that Mary's eyes were leaking tears.

"Are...you alright?" i asked her.

Mary looked down at me. "Young one...I'm sure you know that Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are possessed by spirits,correct?"

"Yes they told me. Are you the same way?"

Mary nodded. "I'm the spirit of a mother who lost her child here. He was never found and was presumed dead along with five other children."

My eyes went wide. "Whoa,whoa,whoa! Five kids died here!? Oh my god…"

Toy Bonnie sat down next to me.

"Those children's spirits had possessed the original animatronics but due to the robots malfunctioning,they can't move around like we can."

I started to cry at the thought. " _A mother,five children,and two security guards have died here. Why? Just why?"_

Toy Foxy nuzzled my arm. "D...Don't cry. You're gonna stop this,right?"

I wiped my eyes and nodded. Then i stood up and spoke to Mary again.

"I am going to stop this. Toy Bonnie said i could help. We did he lead me to you?"

Mary blinked. "As a young human girl,you're too fragile to take this sort of task."

I looked away. "No argument there…"

Mary interrupted me. "However,i have the ability to transform you into an animatronic to make it easier to stay alive. It will not be permanent as i will change you back if you succeed or if you die. Alright? Now i will ask again,do you really want to do this?"

I thought about it. I didn't know how long I'd be there. Days...maybe even weeks. I thought about how my mom would probably call the police if i didn't come home at six. Mary seemed to have read my mind.

"Do not worry. I will use the abilities i have to also keep your friends and families from interfering."

A few more minutes passes and i had decided.

"Yes Mary. I will do it."

Mary nodded. "Alright my child. Now stand still. This will hurt,i will not lie...but it will be over before you know it."

I quickly glanced to my left and Mangle was still there,at my feet smiling. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Mary hadn't been kidding.

I screamed,i couldn't help it. My body literally felt like it was being ripped into pieces. I had realized that i hadn't asked if the process itself could kill me. It felt like my organs and tissues were being ripped out. My eyes burned like they were melting and i felt like i was losing all feeling in my limbs.

Then,it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw extremely blurred images of Toy Foxy,Toy Bonnie,and Toy Chica. They seemed to be calling out my name but i couldn't hear them. My mind was weakening and my eyes shut.

I had let myself pass out.

3rd Person POV

Mangle,Bonnie and Chica watched sadly as their friend screamed in agony. Each of them had to deactivate their ears because they couldn't bear it. Eventually,Morgan's transformation was done and they re-activated their ears. Mangle crawled over to what used to be Morgan. Morgan had been turned into an animatronic.

She was a purple wolf with some odd features. She had a strange symbol on her shoulder and an odd color pattern on her arms and tail. The symbol was black and had a point on the bottom and three points at the top,sort of like a footprint but not.

She had two stripes of lavender and blue on them. She also had tiny little angel wings on her back. Mangle went behind her and felt that they had no metal piece inside them. They were just fabric. Morgan also had sharp,green claws.

Mangle crawled to Morgan's muzzle and pawed at it. "M...Morgan? I..It's over...wake up!"

and got down on their knees and tried to wake her up. It seemed like she was. Her eyes opened slowly and stopped midway through. They were filled with static,like they were malfunctioning.

"Morgan? Are you OK? Can you hear us?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Please get up dear…" Toy Chica begged.

Mangle lowered her ears and kept trying to get her up. Morgan's eyes started to shut again and they didn't open again. The three animatronics started to panic but Mary stopped them.

"The pain has weakened her. She will be fine but she needs rest."

Everyone checked their internal clocks. Toy Chica gasped.

"It's almost six AM! Where are we gonna hide her!?"

Mary again had the answer. "Put her in the back room. It hasn't been sealed yet and won't be for a while. There's only one suit back there and he won't harm her."

Everyone nodded and Toy Bonnie carried Morgan the wolf to the back room.

"Toy Chica,you head back to the stage,me and Toy Foxy will handle the rest."

nodded and went to the stage.

" W...Will she be...A...Alright here?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know Toy Foxy,we have to hope. Wait...Foxy where are you going?"

Mangle had run out of the room and had gone back to the office. She found what she was looking for and brought it back to Toy Bonnie.

"Here,i usually wear this blanket to cover the horrid mess of parts that is my body but...she needs it more."

Toy Bonnie grinned and covered Morgan with it. Then they both left the room and locked the door. They went back to their places right as the clock hit six AM.

Unknown to all of them,another presence was watching Morgan...and he wasn't gonna let her get in his way.


	3. The Ways Of A Phantom

**3rd Person POV**

That day at the pizzeria,all the Toy animatronics sang and danced for the children. When the man who'd hired Morgan came in and didn't see here. He shrugged.

"Guess we've lost another one. Oh well."

No one in the restaurant knew of what was hidden behind the masks the animatronics wore and for good reason.

Once the building was locked up for the night,everyone woke up. Toy Bonnie was the first to awaken. He turned to Toy Chica.

"Chica? You awake?" he asked her.

Toy Chica's eyes opened and nodded.

"Good,can you wake up Toy Freddy and tell him what's going on while i go get Morgan?"

"Of course. Make sure she's ok. Make sure to bring Toy Foxy too. She seems to really like her."

Toy Bonnie nodded. He then made his way to Kid's Cove.

"Toy Foxy? You in here?"

He heard Mangle's static and saw her eyes come on in the corner of the room.

"Y...Yes...I'm over...h...here." she said,crawling toward the door.

"Is she...o...ok?" Mangle asked him.

"I came to get you first. Let's go get her."

Mangle nodded and they went to the back room. Before Toy Bonnie could open the door,he heard a familiar roar.

"Oh no!" Toy Bonnie yelled as he pushed the door open.

When the two robots got in they saw Morgan wrapped in the blanket in the room's corner. Her eyes were fully visible and they looked odd. One side of each eye was green like her eyes were before but the other half of the eyes were filled with static. Like they were broken.

She was shaking and seemed to be afraid of something in the room. Her ears were flat against her head and she was whimpering. Toy Bonnie and Mangle saw that other thing in the room was what was scaring her. She didn't seem to notice Bonnie or Mangle.

Toy Bonnie decided to ask the thing what was going on. "Golden Freddy! What's wrong!?"

The light went on and Morgan finally noticed Mangle and Bonnie.

"You guys! Get this thing away from me please!" Morgan yelled.

Morgan and everyone else mentally noticed that her voice now sounded more robotic. Like Mangle's and Toy Bonnie's. Mangle ran over to her to calm her.

"It's alright! It's...j...just Golden Freddy!"

Toy Bonnie ran over to the seemingly empty suit. "Golden Freddy? What's up?"

The suit's empty black eyes gained two white dots. It spoke in a similar way to Mary the Puppet. This one oddly had a young sounding voice. Almost that of a little boy.

" **I'm sorry...i wasn't expecting another robot to be in here. She startled me that's all. I didn't mean to scare her…"**

Morgan stopped shaking and became saddened.

"I'm sorry too. I'm kinda easy to freak out. Especially due to what's going on…so...who are you exactly? I mean i heard them call you 'Golden Freddy'."

Toy Bonnie turned to wolf girl. "He's a Withered Animatronic,however he isn't well 'evil' like the others. Mary hasn't revealed this but we think this suit is possessed by the first kid who was killed here."

" _Poor thing…"_ Morgan thought.

When they turned back to Golden Freddy,he was slumped over and his eyes were out.

"He can't keep himself on as long as w...we can. He's w...weaker than us." Mangle explained. Morgan nodded.

Toy Bonnie got down on his knees again so he was level with Morgan. "Are you alright?"

Morgan was silent for a moment. Then lifted her ears up. "I think so. I started to figure out how to move and whatnot but that's when Golden Freddy freaked out and i fell down. I don't know why i have this blanket though." she said,holding out said blanket.

Mangle nudged Morgan's paw. "I gave that to you. Thought you might need it."

Morgan grinned at her fox friend. " _Mangle or Toy Foxy,whatever her name is...she's so sweet. I really don't get why kids tear her apart like this."_ she thought.

Morgan then realized that something on Mangle was missing.

"Um...Toy Foxy? Didn't you have second head? Where is it?" she asked her.

Mangle looked at the floor. "The kids played with me again today. For once i'm happy they took a part away. That head...w...w...w...was annoying."

Morgan nodded and Toy Bonnie held out his paw. Morgan took it and he helped her up.

"Come on Morgan. Let's go get you used to your new body."

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

We left the back room and went back to the show stage. There i met a new face. He looked a bit like Golden Freddy. He was just brown instead of yellow.

"Morgan? Meet Toy Freddy." Toy Bonnie said,pointing to the brown bear.

Toy Freddy stepped off the stage and walked over to me. I was nervous and i noticed something odd about me. When i got scared,my ears lowered automatically and my tail twitched. I thought it was odd but i was technically an animal so maybe i had instincts maybe? I didn't know.

Toy Freddy seemed to study me,then he held out his paw. To say hello i assumed. I slowly gave him mine and he spoke to me. He had kind of a silly older sounding voice.

"You're Morgan? Toy Chica told me everything. Thank you for what you're doing."

As if on cue,Toy Chica and Mary came in from the security room. Toy Chica came over and hugged me. That's when i noticed i was the same height as everyone even though i was much shorter before. I hugged back.

Mary then came over and studied me like Toy Freddy did.

"Oh dear...your eyes are malfunctioning a bit...i wonder why…"

For once,i had an explanation. "Well...i did have some sight problems. I needed glasses to see clearly so maybe that's why."

"That makes sense. I'm sorry i couldn't fix it dear…"

I shook my head. "It's fine! I'm here to help so it doesn't matter. Anyways,now that i'm an animatronic like you guys...what do i do?"

"You need to make sure you know how to use your new body first." Toy Freddy said,sternly.

I felt my ears lower again. He was right but what did they mean? I could walk. What more did i need to know? I expressed this and Toy Chica smiled at me.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself. The Withered Animatronics will attack if you provoke them. You might even have to defeat them."

I nodded. I smiled to myself. As much as this was weird,fighting sounded good to me. Almost like this was an RPG or something. However something disturbed me.

"Wouldn't i be attacking children then? What's going with that?"

Mary answered this time. "The children's spirits are still present but they can't control the robots anymore. Something else is controlling them and they can't escape so their trapped."

I figured i knew where this was going.

"You want me to destroy the robots so they can get out?"

Mary nodded. She then floated back into her box and disappeared.

"How do i defend myself?"

Toy Bonnie grabbed my shoulder and led me to the stage. "We all have a separate mode from what you see now. It's called 'Phantom Mode'."

I cocked my head in confusion. Then i thought about last night. When i had called Mangle by that name,both of her eyes became empty like Golden Freddy's and had white glowing dots. She then let out some odd screech. I looked and saw Mangle on stage next to Toy Bonnie.

"Y...Yes...what i did when i first met...you...that's P...Phantom Mode."

"What is it? Some of 'Rage Mode'?" i half joked.

Toy Freddy shook his head. "It's how we defend ourselves. Watch."

All four of them went into the mode. All their eyes took on the black with white glowing dots thing but some of them had some cosmetic changes.

Toy Chica removed her beak,showing her endoskeleton teeth and Toy Freddy seemed to get bigger. For like the billionth time,my ears went flat against my head. This time though,i literally had my tail between my legs.

" Woah...i see why that's used for self-defense…"

They all blinked and they went back to normal.

"It's difficult to control yourself in that mode at first but it gets easier. Come up here and try it." Toy Chica said.

I nodded and climbed up. The other animatronics got down.

"What do i do to activate it?" i asked them.

Toy Freddy answered me. "It's not too difficult. Close your eyes and...well it's like changing a microchip or SD Card. Swap mindsets."

" _What the hell does that mean? Well...i guess i can try it."_ i thought.

I closed my half-working eyes and focused. I began to think a bit differently that i normally did. I felt something strange begin to happen. It felt like my blood was boiling but i knew i didn't have that anymore. Oil maybe? My limbs twitched and i felt the need to open my mouth and scream again. I held it in.

I understood what they had said about difficulty controlling myself. I was feeling so angry! I felt the serious need to rip something apart. No matter what or who it was. Eventually i couldn't take it anymore and i let my scream loose. It was very loud and at first it sounded completely robotic but it ended sounding like my normal voice.

* * *

 **Mangle's POV**

As we saw Morgan enter Phantom Mode,we all became a little concerned. She started growling and with her voice coming from a voice box it sounded more like she was choking. We saw that she was gaining differences like Toy Chica and Toy Freddy did. Her claws got longer and the fur on her suit stood on end. I also noticed that the odd symbol on her shoulder seemed to be cracking or falling off. I then shifted my gaze to the little wings on her back. The cloth was ripping and her endoskeleton was pushing through them. They looked like wing bones. Her tail was sweeping from side to side and she looked like she was trying not to scream.

I saw oil begin to leak from her mouth and that's when the others looked like they were gonna stop her. If she was leaking oil,that meant that something was damaging her. Then before they could get on the stage,she opened her eyes and screamed. We were expecting one like ours where it sounded purely robotic but instead she screamed like a Withered Animatronic.

"M...M..Morgan! Stop!" i yelled as loud as i could,hoping she would hear.

She stopped screaming and looked at me. Her eyes had the same black and white glowing dots that we got when entering Phantom Mode. They were no longer green with half of her eyes being static.

Toy Freddy cautiously stepped toward her. "Morgan. Are you alright? Are you in control?"

Morgan looked at me for a moment,then looked at Toy Freddy. She didn't say anything. I crawled up onto the stage and tried to see if i could get her to say something. I noticed her ears were twitching,as if she was listening to something. I tapped her foot with my paw.

"M...Morgan?" i asked softly. Her face twisted. Her eyes shut and her ears fell. She then screamed again,but this time it was literally a screech. It sounded like one of the Spring animatronics.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

I heard Mangle's voice but it seemed so far away. Another voice was dominating her. It was male and i didn't recognize it. It sounded like another animatronic but i couldn't be sure.

" **Kill Them…"**

He kept telling me to kill the Toys. Of course i didn't want to but it kept yelling the same two words in my head.

" **Kill Them…"**

" **Kill Them…"**

" **KILL THEM!"**

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. I saw Mangle first,then i heard Toy Freddy speak. I turned my head to look at him and stared. I felt restrained. All i could do was move my head. I then looked down to see Mangle tapping my paw/foot. I wanted to bend down and pet her again to reassure her but i couldn't move.

Then i heard that male voice again but instead of words,all i heard was him screaming. I shut my eyes again. Even though i was a robot,i could feel my head pounding. I had to snap myself out of this mode or i was either gonna kill Mangle or myself. I tried to switch my mind back and i could feel it working. The male voice started to fade and Mangle's became clearer.

" _Come on...Wake up…"_

* * *

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I could almost feel the turmoil Morgan was going though. I didn't know why she was reacting so violently to her Phantom Mode but it was her first time so i just hoped she could get herself through it. I was getting ready to help her though and the others were with me on this. Toy Foxy was already up there trying to bring her back.

Suddenly,her Phantom Mode changes disappeared and she hit the floor. She wasn't unconscious,she was sitting on her rear and panting. She opened her eyes and she looked really scared. Toy Foxy noticed this and tried to comfort her. Morgan was still panting but she started petting Toy Foxy. I assumed to reassure her.

Toy Bonnie got up on stage with her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked her.

Morgan didn't respond at first. She looked away and then at Toy Foxy. I decided to go over and try.

"Morgan,you acted very strange. What happened?" She looked up at me and strangely,smiling.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

I opened my eyes and it was just over. I collapsed onto my rear end,breathing hard. Mangle came over and i started petting like what i was trying to do before. Toy Bonnie asked me what happened. I didn't really know what to tell him. I wanted to tell him that i had heard a male voice in my head that was telling me to kill them but...i don't know. I just didn't think telling him was a good idea.

Toy Chica then came over and asked me the same thing. I decided to keep it to myself for the time being so i gave her a smile.

"It's alright Toy Chica. I just lost control a bit. I'm fine. I promise."

Everyone seemed relieved. Believe me,i was. I noticed that Toy Freddy still looked a little skeptical. Mangle was making an interesting sound. It was her static but oddly...it sounded like purring. I chuckled. I thought it was amusing.

Suddenly a scream similar to the one i let loose sounded throughout the building. I fell off the stage in surprise bringing Mangle down with me. I ended up tangled in her various parts to the point where Toy Freddy had to help separate us.

"What the heck was that!?" i screamed.

"It's...THEM!" Everyone else yelled.

My jaw fell. "Oh no..."

Let's hope i had learned enough because this was gonna get ugly.


	4. Do Any Of Us Have Control Anymore?

I'm basing some of the combat of Five Nights At F*ckboys because to me it makes sense. So let me know if any of you find the references. They're no too hidden. Anywho,hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

The scream echoed again but this time it was closer. I looked at the other animatronics around me and they all looked battle ready. Toy Bonnie was had his guitar and seemed to be holding it like a sword weirdly enough. Toy Freddy almost seemed to be glowing. Toy Chica had her Cupcake out and Mangle was increasing the volume of her static. She also seemed to be in similar position to that of a cat hissing. Rear in the air and hunched over.

They were all looking at a room with a sign that said "Parts and Service". I didn't really know what to do so i kinda just stood there awkwardly. Ears flat again. The scream echoed a third time and a Withered Animatronic ran in and it looked pissed. I nearly cried out in fear at the sight of it. It looked like Toy Chica but she was just...augh!

She was disgusting to say the least. This Chica was bigger and her whole outer suit was ripped. Her bib said "Let's Eat" instead of "Let's Party" so that confused me. The biggest thing about her was her damn jaw! It looked like it was forced open and she couldn't close it again. It looked like she had like three or four sets of freaking teeth! Her arms were completely gone and all that were there were wires!

I cringed as Withered Chica walked in and she looked like she was about to attack. Her eyes seemed to be stuck in Phantom Mode. I heard more screams and i saw that the others had activated their Phantom Modes and charged. I swallowed my fear and followed suit. Claws at the ready. I didn't want to enter Phantom Mode again in fear of hearing that manipulative voice again.

Toy Chica was the first to attack. She jumped and fearlessly seemed to fly down onto her doppelganger. It made rear back but she started swinging her exposed wires like whips. She struck Toy Chica with them and zapped her,deactivating her for a moment.

Mangle decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. She struck Withered Chica with an exposed part of her endoskeleton,zapping her back. This seemed to stun her.

Toy Bonnie was trying to get behind her but not having any luck. I decided to help him.

"Hey Ugly Duckling! Guess your story didn't end happily now did it!?" i yelled,taunting the robot. Mentally facepalming at my terrible banter.

This got her attention and she screamed at me. She started coming toward me and i growled. When she got close enough,i swiped with my claws. It got her in the face but she saw an opportunity,and bit down on my paw. I screamed. I didn't feel any pain but when i saw oil come out,i began to panic.

"Augh! Get off me you goddamn chicken!"

" **Hold on Morgan!** " i heard Toy Bonnie yell. His voice had gained an echo from being in Phantom Mode.

Then i saw him come back up from behind Withered Chica and bashed her with his guitar. She opened her jaw and i got my paw free. She screamed again but Toy Bonnie swung his guitar again and knocked her across the room. Toy Freddy ran over to the older Chica and made sure she didn't try anything. Toy Chica and Mangle came over and saw my robot's version of a bleeding paw.

She blinked and got out of her Phantom Mode. I held my paw,grimacing.

"It's alright dear. Hold on a second."

I was shocked as she started healing my paw.

" _What the fresh hell!? This guys are so powerful on their own! What the fudgsicle do they need me for!?"_ i thought to myself.

After a moment,she took her hand away and it was completely fixed. I wondered if my eyes were really malfunctioning or what. I then heard another scream behind me but it sounded like the Toys' screams. We all turned around and saw Toy Freddy,collapsed in front of the stage. Once again my ears flattened but not in fear,anger.

"Hey! Why don't you come and see if you can knock us down!" i yelled.

I glanced down and saw Mangle shaking her head,as if to say "Don't do that!". I rolled my eyes and she seemed to take offense. I then ran forward ready to tear that stupid chicken apart. No one was following me which i found odd. I decided that i had to enter my other mode if i was gonna win this. As i was running,i shut my eyes and switched mindsets. I felt myself change but i felt more in control.

I opened my eyes and Withered Chica seemed a little surprised. I opened my mouth and screamed at her. I then realized that my scream sounded different from the Toys and Withered screams. It sounded higher pitched. Almost like a bird screeching. I continued screaming and i also noticed that i seemed to be sending sound waves out of my mouth. I stopped for a moment to ponder that.

" **What the hell...why can i do that!?** " i wondered,aloud.

My voice seemed to have the same echo that the others had when they spoke in Phantom Mode. Withered Chica looked nearly defeated. She was sparking and twitching. I started to feel angrier. Then i heard that male voice again.

" _ **Yes,you're not doing your friend justice.**_

 _ **destroy that creature and show them just how powerful you are.** "_

I grinned. I was starting to like the way he spoke to me.

I noticed that Mangle,Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had gone over to help Toy Freddy. That explained why they didn't follow me. I figured it was up to me to finish this. I reared my head and let loose the loudest scream i had unleashed yet. It actually sounded like a combination of all three different screams. Withered Chica looked like she herself was screaming in agony but i ignored it.

Eventually...her head exploded and she collapsed.

" _ **Worthless girl…**_ "

* * *

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

I was shocked. The others were too. We had gone over to help revive Toy Freddy and we see Morgan going ballistic in her Phantom Mode. She had the Spring animatronic's scream! She seemed to have all three! It was baffling. We had to deactivate our hearing so our heads didn't explode. When Withered Chica fell,we brought it back in time to hear something we never wanted to hear.

" **Worthless girl…** "

Toy Freddy had been revived and we all looked at Morgan horrified. That wasn't Morgan's voice. It was male...and it was a voice we all knew all too well.

"N...N...NO!" Toy Foxy yelled.

She ran over to Morgan and started pushing her. Morgan looked down at the fox. Once again she was silent but then she shook her head.

" **Get out of my damn head!** " she yelled.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

When i saw Mangle and the others, i realized what i was doing.

" **Get out of my damn head!** " I yelled.

" ** _I don't think so my dear...you're not meant to be here but you are useful. I will be in control of you like i am in control of the withered._ "**

That was an eye-opener.

" _What? You're what's controlling the Withered Animatronics!?"_ i spoke using my mind.

I heard him chuckle.

" _ **Yes...i will let you go for now but know this. I couldn't control you before but now that you're a robot...you're fair game."**_

I made my Phantom Mode end and i couldn't help it. I started crying.

* * *

 **Mangle/Toy Foxy's POV**

I saw her freeze up and then after a few minutes,i saw her phantom eyes fade away. She stood there but she looked so scared.

" _What happened!? Is HE trying to control her now!? I won't let him!"_ i thought.

"Morgan? A...A...Are you ok? W..What's wrong?"

She looked at me and practically collapsed on top of me in a hug. I saw that oil was leaking from her eyes. I didn't know if she was damaged or crying though. I guessed she was crying. The others came running.

"Morgan! What happened!?" Toy Freddy asked,frantically.

Toy Chica joined us in the hug. Weirdly though,Morgan pulled away from us and fled.

"Morgan!" Toy Bonnie yelled,trying to stop her.

She fled through the party rooms and seemed to be heading for the back room where Golden Freddy was. We were all still, ears flat when we saw what time it was.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

I don't know why i'd ran,but i did. I didn't know what to say to them. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing the answer...a bad habit of mine. I flew the back room's door open and ran to the corner where the blanket was. I sat down with the blanket around me. I was huddled in the corner when i heard a child's laugh. I looked to my right and Golden Freddy was there. His eyes came on and he spoke to me.

" **Are you alright?** " he asked me.

I simply shook my head. Like i said,i wasn't in the mood to talk. The oil was still falling from my eyes. I was scared. How could i not be!? There was someone watching me and he could take control of me now! Like this whole thing was a...trap. I kept glancing at Golden Freddy from time to time and he just sat there watching me. I flattened my ears and growled. I wanted to see if i could get him to leave me alone.

Eventually i saw his white eyes fade. I thought i had scared him again but then i felt myself getting tired. I then realized that i had an internal clock. I checked it and realized that it was 5:59 AM. I closed my eyes,accepting that i had to let myself fall asleep. I let the last of my oil tears out. Before i lost consciousness,i decided to sing a little.

"I'm...awake but not alive…"

"Break...break...break my mind…"

" _Dead inside my...bleeding...soul…_ "


	5. You Can't Hide

The next day at the restaurant was...different. One of the kids,a young girl name Andrea wandered off and ended up in the security office. It was empty so she looked around. She saw scuff marks to her right. In the vents,on the floor and on the wall. She saw that the chair was knocked over. she picked it up and sat at the desk.

She saw that the camera was pointed at the show stage. She smiled watching Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,and Toy Chica playing their instruments and singing. She looked at the rest of the desk and saw something that got her excited. A black 3DS XL. It was the newest model too! She picked it up and opened it. She noticed it was one of the new Pokemon games.

The little trainer avatar was standing in front of a pokemon Center. She opened the start menu and looked at the Pokemon. There was a Shiny Umbreon,a Shiny Lopunny,and a Shiny Glameow. Andrea liked these Pokemon so she figured she'd keep the game and the DS. She set it down and looked at the Show Stage camera again. The trio were still singing,but for a second Andrea thought she saw the animatronics look at the camera.

She fell out of the chair from shock. She then grabbed the DS and ran out through the hallway.

"Mommy! Where are you!?" Andrea yelled.

She ran past an unmarked room. She stopped and she saw the door was cracked open. A second later it seemed to shut a bit. Andrea walked over and peeked inside. It was dark so she couldn't see very well.

"Hm...oh! Duh! I can use the DS!"

Andrea opened the game system and held it out. Her line of sight showed her a gray room. She moved the DS to the right and she saw what looked like Toy Freddy,but he was yellow and dirty looking. He also wasn't on. She poked it and it just fell over. She jumped back and decided to leave.

Before she did,the DS' light caught something else in the room. Andrea looked at it. It looked like another animatronic but she'd never seen it before. It had a blanket over it like it was sleeping in a bed.

"A purple wolf? I've never seen you before..."

She walked over to it and sat on her knees. She set the DS down so the light was shining of the purple wolf. Like the other one in the room. It wasn't on and it looked a little dirty. Not as bad as the other one though. One thing that stood out,was the symbol on the wolf's shoulders and chest.

"That symbol...i swear i've seen it before. Hm…"

Andrea pulled out her phone from her pocket and went into the internet browser. After a bit,she saw where she'd seen that symbol before. She was about to start messing with the wolf for an explanation when she then noticed the 3DS' backlight flashing.

"Why is it doing that?" Andrea asked herself.

She then heard what sounded like one of the old radios that her dad would mess with. She turned around and saw Mangle. She recognized her because she had fun removing parts from her. She remembered that she had removed the odd second head she had yesterday.

Andrea decided to stand up and greet the fox robot.

"Hi Mangle!" she said,waving.

Mangle's eyes blinked and now they looked much scarier to Andrea. Black holes with white glowing pinpricks. Andrea took a few steps back,bumping into the purple wolf.

When she did she saw Mangle open her jaw and let a loud robotic scream. Touching the wolf seemed to make her angrier. Andrea covered her ears and shut her eyes. When she reopened them she saw Mangle lunge right for her. Andrea was in tears and screamed.

"Someone help me!" she yelled,terrified,once again eyes closed.

When she heard a clang and realized nothing had hit her,she opened her eyes again. She saw the one of the animatronics had stopped Mangle. It was the yellow Freddy suit. It was standing awkwardly and had shielded her. Mangle got down and laid there on the floor for a moment.

The yellow suit seemed to be saying something but Andrea didn't understand. Mangle's Eyes then went back to the yellow she was used to and left the room. The Freddy suit turned and looked at Andrea. Andrea herself was shocked to say the least.

"Um...thank you?" she half thanked and half asked.

She went to pick up the 3DS but the Freddy suit stopped her. The system was laying next to the wolf. The girl was shaking. She was terrified. The yellow Freddy pointed to the 3DS and then pointed to the wolf. Andrea was confused but tried to understand.

"W...what are you saying?" she asked him.

The yellow suit then pointed to her phone and back at her. Andrea thought she understood.

"The 3DS belongs to the purple wolf?" she asked.

The yellow Freddy suit nodded. The girl decided to go with it.

"Okay,i'll leave it here. Just give me a second."

For about five minutes,Andrea fiddled with the game. When she was done,she set it next to the purple wolf.

"Bye!" With that,she ran out of the room. Golden Freddy went back into the corner and shut off.

When the clock hit Twelve o'Clock midnight,Golden Freddy crawled over to Morgan and tried to wake her up. He wanted to know what made her so hostile last night.

" _ **Morgan...are you awake?**_ "

Morgan's ear twitched but she didn't move otherwise. That worried Golden Freddy. He tried nudging her and even tried shaking her. Nothing worked. He was too weak from earlier to get up and get help,so he screamed or roared more like,to get the other's attention. He heard heavy footsteps coming toward the room. The door opened and it was Toy Freddy.

He walked in and asked what was wrong,also noticing that Morgan now had another symbol on her chest.

" _ **Something's wrong with Morgan! She won't wake up! Get Mary**_!"Golden Freddy shouted.

Toy Freddy went wide-eyed and ran out of the room. A few minutes later,he came back with Mary the puppet. Mary went over to Morgan and examined her. She then turned to the Freddies.

" _ **Was she malfunctioning last night?**_ " Mary asked.

Toy Freddy looked nervous. "We think she was. She was acting very strange whenever she entered Phantom Mode. Last night,when she snapped out of it she ran away and it was too late to go after her."

Toy Freddy then turned to Golden Freddy. "Did she run right back here?"

Golden Freddy nodded. " _ **Yeah,she did. I tried to ask her what was wrong,but she just growled at me...then cried oil i think."**_

Mary looked sad. Her claw-like fingers clenched into fists.

" _**HE will stop at nothing…**_ " she said,growling in a lower tone of voice.

She then calmed down and rubbed the side of Morgan's head,explaining that due to HIS manipulation...Morgan's body was starting to warp. Which was why she now had another symbol on her chest.

To everyone's surprise,Morgan's eyes began to open and her ears rose. She blinked a few times. Then looked at Mary.

" _ **Dear,are you alright?**_ " she asked.

 **Morgan's POV**

I didn't know what was wrong. I heard Golden Freddy call out to me but all i could do to let him know i heard him was twitch my ear. Judging by the fact that he roared out,i'm guessing it didn't help. I then heard Toy Freddy and eventually Mary's voice. I then felt someone stroking my cheek. Suddenly i felt like i could wake up again.

I opened my eyes and saw the three looking at me. Mary was closest to me and looked worried.

" _ **Dear,are you alright**_?" Mary asked me.

I wasn't sure what to say,especially after what happened last night. I sighed.

" _I guess i have to tell the truth."_ i thought.

"No. I don't think i am."

Mary nodded. " _ **I expected such an answer. Come. We'd be glad to hear what's wrong.**_ "

Golden Freddy was the only one who stayed. I stood up,ready to follow them when i saw a light out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw my 3DS on the floor next to my foot. I smiled,thinking one of the animatronics had grabbed it for me. I put it on an empty shelf above me and walked out.

We walked back to the Prize Corner where Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were waiting. I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Toy Foxy?" i asked.

As if on cue,i heard Mangle's static. I didn't see her though. I looked around,confused. I noticed the others were chuckling.

"What's so funny?" i asked.

Toy Bonnie pointed up and i looked at the ceiling. Mangle was crawling on the ceiling.

"Augh! Toy Foxy! What are you doing up there!?" i yelled.

Everyone,even Mary were full out laughing now. Mangle then dropped down,nearly falling on me. I raised my eye ridge at Mangle. She smiled at me.

"That's how i like to move around. It messes with people's heads."

Normally i would laugh but due to what was on my mind,i merely chuckled softly. After the others were done laughing,they turned to me.

"Morgan,tell us. What happened?" Mary asked.

I sighed again and told them everything. I explained how i always heard a freaky male voice each time i entered Phantom Mode and he said he's gonna "Take Control" of me. Mary was the only one who had a blank expression. Everyone else looked horrified.

I flattened my ears and had my paws behind my back. Toy Chica walked over and touched my head with her beak,eyes closed. I realized this was her trying to be sorry. I thought about it for a moment and stood up straight. My ears perked up and my tail swished from side to side. Toy Chica opened her eyes and stood back. I smiled at her and looked down at Mangle.

She looked up at me in response. I got down and started petting her.

"This won't beat me. I accepted this "job" to help you guys and that's exactly what i'm gonna do."

Toy Bonnie smiled. "You're certainly strange Morgan."

I shrugged. "I get that a lot. Ha."

I started walking around the room and noticed a cute statue on the opposite side of the room. I walked over to it. It was a statue of a little boy with a blue and red outfit with buttons. He also wore a cute little hat. He held a bunch of Balloons in one hand and a sign that said "Balloons" in the other. I bend down to look at him. I smiled.

Then i saw his head turn and he spoke.

"Hello!" he said.

My eyes went wide,but then i smiled again.

"Aw. Aren't you a cutie?" i said to him.

The boy giggled in response. Toy Freddy came over and introduced him.

"This is Balloon Boy. His job is a little similar to Mary's during the day. Giving the kids treats and gifts."

Toy Freddy then turned to Balloon Boy. "This is Morgan. She's helping us out with out problem."

Balloon Boy smiled at me.

"Thank you" he said,in his cute little voice.

I nuzzled his face and smiled. "You're welcome."

Toy Freddy rolled his eyes,smiling.

"Come on Morgan."

I rolled my eyes,following him. Once we walked away,he looked at me,eyebrows up.

"What!? I like cute things!" i said,defensively.

Toy Freddy shook his head and i nudged him with my shoulder.

I climbed onto the show stage and sat there. Mangle climbed up next to me and laid on my lap. I started petting her again and she was making that purring sound again. Mangle's eyes were closed and she was smiling. Toy Chica then came up to me.

"Toy Foxy really likes you."

I nodded. "She does. She really is like a sweet little puppy."

Toy Chica giggled. "You treat her well. You're the only human child to treat her so nicely and she adores this kind of attention."

I was thinking about how Mangle was well,Mangled.

"Hey,Toy Chica?"

"Yes?"

"When i'm done here and i'm changed back...i want Mary to save my robotic parts and use them to fix Toy Foxy."

Toy Chica looked amazed at what i had said. Her smile was so large.

"I think we can do that. Toy Foxy will be so happy."

I nodded. "Keep it a surprise though. Okay?"

Toy Chica nodded back. I then heard a familiar sound. The scream of a withered animatronic. Mangle perked up and the others turned to the noise. Mangle got off my lap and i jumped down off the stage.

"Here we go again."

I noticed that Mary had gone back into her box. I guessed that she didn't like to fight. Everyone got in their battle poses as another fox animatronic burst out. I guessed it must be Withered Foxy Or something. It didn't look female like Mangle so i assumed it was male. Foxy didn't look as bad as Withered Chica did but he still looked battered. I noticed how fast Foxy was.

He was running all over the place. Toy Chica tried using that flight attack from before,but Foxy was too fast and she hit the floor instead. Foxy charged toward Toy Freddy,and he pulled out his microphone to defend himself. He slammed it into Foxy's face and he reeled back. While he was distracted,Toy Bonnie swung his guitar and hit Foxy square in the chest.

Foxy then saw me. He leaped toward me and i dash to the side. He landed and skid a bit. He looked at me and growled. I realized that i was pretty fast. I grinned and ran forward. I started swiping at him with my claws. I landed some hits but it was hard to concentrate on what i was doing. Foxy kept screaming and i was getting irritated.

I punched him in the head and he stuck me with his hook. I reeled back and he lunged for me again but then i saw Mangle lunge into him. She wrapped her bare endoskeleton around him and discharged electricity. Foxy screeched and the rest of us saw this as an opening. We all unleashed our attacks at the same time. After that Foxy fell over and didn't move again.

Mangle untangled herself and got on my shoulder.

"Well then,that went well. Thanks Toy Foxy."

Mangle smiled at me. "Y...You're welcome M...Morgan. I wouldn't l...l...let anything happen to you."

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were looking over Foxy and Toy Chica was standing against the stage. It was fairly quiet after that until about four AM. By that time,Mangle and i were back on the stage. Mangle was on my lap again and i was petting her. There was a little music playing in the room and i was humming along to it.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing Checkers at one of the party tables and Toy Chica was talking to Mary. I turned to my left and saw Balloon Boy coming over. I grinned.

"Hi Balloon Boy." i greeted him.

He smiled back. "Hi. Can i come up there with you?"

I nodded and helped him up onto the stage. He was much smaller than all of us. He sat next to me and i wrapped my tail around him. Even though i knew i didn't have one anymore,i felt a warm feeling in my heart.

A little while later,i ended up falling asleep on Mangle with Balloon Boy snuggling with my tail like it was a teddy bear. What we weren't expecting was to hear Toy Bonnie cry out. I was startled awake,knocking Balloon Boy off the stage in the process.

"Whoops sorry BB." i apologised.

He got up and glared at me but then we noticed what was wrong. What looked like Withered Bonnie had grabbed Toy Bonnie by the neck and was seemingly trying to pop his head off. I saw the table that he and Toy Freddy had been sitting at was flipped over and Toy Freddy was already unconscious.

I woke up Mangle and we jumped down. Toy Chica was charging with her cupcake out. We all started to join her but Withered Bonnie let out what looked like a bunch of bombs and they hit all of us. We were all knocked down. I sat up and saw that everyone else was down.

My jaw fell. I was horrified. I felt like crying again,but instead i stood up and looked that damn faceless Bonnie in the non-existent eyes. I shut my own eyes and let myself enter Phantom Mode. My symbols seemed to have more cracks and more of my endoskeleton seemed to push out of my little chibi wings. I charged forward as i heard his voice again.

" _ **My dear...i thought you'd left me**_."

" _Shut it. I'm not here to listen to you."_

" _ **You're so stubborn and defensive…i like that"**_

" _Didn't i tell you to shut it!?"_

As we were having this mental arguement,i started swiping at Withered Bonnie with my claws like i did Foxy. It seemed to be a little more effective but Bonnie wasn't giving up easily. I saw him grab Toy Bonnie's guitar.

I had to start ducking because he was swinging it like a mad man. I was dodging in various directions. Eventually,he swang at too much of an angle and it slammed into me. it sent me flying right onto the show stage. Withered Bonnie joined me up there and we were back to square one.

" _ **Let me control you...this fight would be over in seconds…"**_

" _I said SHUT UP! I will not let you use me like a puppet!_ "

The voice then became much more hostile.

" **YOU WILL BE MINE!"**

After he said that,my head started to pound. It felt like there was some unseen pressure crushing my mind. I stopped fighting Bonnie and clutched my head.

" **I will stay in control...you can't take me…"** i said aloud,voice echoing from being in Phantom Mode.

I felt Withered Bonnie come closer and i tried to protect myself but i couldn't even think straight anymore. I threw my head back and screamed. It sounded like the Withered animatronics and after i screamed,i saw that out of the corner of my eye Withered Bonnie had stopped. I dug my claws through my suit and i could feel them scrape the metal of my endoskeleton head.

The pressure was getting worse. I then decided to do something stupid. I charged into Bonnie,ramming my head into his chest. It knocked him on his back and i strangely felt some of the pressure leave my mind but my vision became even more blurred than usual. I stumbled trying to get my vision back but i saw Bonnie getting up.

I backed up a bit but i ended up slipping and falling head first off the stage. I hit the floor with my legs and tail still up on the stage. Withered Bonnie raised the guitar and i shut my eyes,bracing for the worst. What i didn't expect...was to hear Balloon Boy's voice.

"Get away from her you dumb bunny rabbit!"he shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw him wailing on Withered Bonnie with his sign. He then stuck it into Bonnie's open gap in his face and Bonnie sparked and fell over. I had to roll to the side to avoid being crushed. Balloon Boy then hopped down and helped me up. I quickly got out of Phantom Mode while i had the chance. I clutched my head again. I could still feel the pressure from before. It faded completely after a few minutes.

"Thank...you Balloon Boy…" i said.

I noticed that my voice was glitching like Mangle's. Balloon Boy looked concerned.

"I think you've damaged your AI chip Morgie."

I wanted to sweatdrop.

" _Morgie? Where'd he get that from?"_ i thought,but the second i did...sparks shot out of my head.

I flinched.

"M...My AI...c...c...chip?" i asked him.

Balloon Boy nodded. "It's what enables us to well...do everything."

I felt my ears lower again. "So...b...breaking it...i...is b...bad."

Balloon boy didn't frown. "Sure it is but Mary can fix it."

I was about to sigh in relief when i realized...the last time we had checked the time,it was four AM.

"Balloon...B...B...Boy...can you...c...check the time? My...internal...c...c...clock is busted."

Balloon Boy nodded and was silent for a moment. "Uh oh...it's 5:50…"

I facepalmed. " Of ...c...course...i...it is."

Then i started to panic. Everyone else was broken in the middle of the floor. What were the people gonna think!? Mary flew out of her box and came up to us.

"Morgan,fix the table and pick up the board game pieces. I'm not gonna ask you to do much,i know you're broken. Balloon Boy,help me drag the others to the stage so the workers can fix them tomorrow. I'll deal with the Withered animatronics."

We both nodded and i used the strength i had left to lift the table,pick up the game pieces and fix the table decor. I was about to let Mary know i was done when something flashed in my limited vision. Two words in red text flashed multiple times.

 **Critical Error**

 **Critical Error**

 **Critical Error**

 **CRITICAL ERROR**

I started to panic again. I tried to yell out but more words appeared.

 **Audio Error**

I looked around for them but then my vision went black and another set of words appeared.

 **Video Error**

I tried to at least walk forward,maybe if i bumped into something and knocked it over it would alert them. However the final thing i saw were the last two words:

 **Emergency Shutdown…**

 **Mary's POV**

After BB and i moved everyone to their rightful places,i looked around for Morgan and saw her standing at the table,standing still. I heard the words; Critical Error ring in my head. I zoomed over to Morgan but she had shut down and hit the floor with a bang. I opened her head and saw her endoskeleton head sparking and leaking oil.

She had shattered her main AI center. I then saw why. Her AI chip was blinking in distress. Only i understood what that meant. HE tried to take command of her AI and Morgan was again able to stop him. I didn't have enough time to fix and i was worried she wouldn't make it to tomorrow night. I sighed and hoped for the best.

I brought her back to the back room as BB took his spot. I placed her i her corner and wrapped the blanket around her head to keep her from leaking oil. As i was walking out i noticed her 3DS. I picked it up and opened it.

It showed the summary page of a Pokemon. I smiled at it. I remembered Pokemon but i didn't remember this specific one. It looked like a black fox with blue glowing rings on it's body and glowing yellow eyes. I looked at it's name was shocked.

It's name read: I Knw Who U R.

I dropped the device in Morgan's lap and ran out. I got back in my box right as the clock hit six AM.

 **3rd Person POV**

The owner came in and saw the broken robots. He quickly called the repairman and he showed up just as fast. He made them all functional again and then headed to the back of the restaurant. He went into the back room and found what he had been looking for.

"So you're the purple wolf my daughter was talking about. Alright let's get you ready for your show little missy."

* * *

Yes i like Balloon Boy. DEAL WITH IT!


	6. Lost In The Dark

Sorry i haven't updated this in forever guys. This and all my other stories are causing me serious Writer's Block and it's a bitch. The reviews seriously help me though. If you want me to finish this over the Winter Break please let me know. I think,unlike my other stories at the moment,i know how to end this. Just let me know if ya'll want this finished. Alright? Happy Holidays!

-Voltara

* * *

The next day at the restaurant was full of excitement. The staff had teased that there was a new character performing that day and the kids all cheered. Once the place opened it was immediately filled with hyperactive children. They ran around yelling for the "New Friend" to come out. After what seemed like an hour,a man came up to the microphone. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Alright everyone! Are you ready to meet our new performer!?" he bellowed,waving his arms.

"Yes!"

"Bring it out already!"

"Come on!"

The man chuckled. "Alright,here she is. Our newest entertainer! Alexandra the wolf!"

The crowd cheered as said animatronic walked out onto the stage. The kids were in awe at her,she looked much more detailed than the others,which attracted them.

"Hello kids! I'm Alexandra,but you can call me Alex or Lexi for short. I'm here to play and sing for you cuties! So,what do you want me to sing?"

A young boy wearing a green T-shirt rose his hand.

"Yes?"Alex asked,pointing to the boy.

"Can you sing a My Little Pony song?" he asked a bit quietly.

Alex nodded. "Of course! Which song?"

The adults watching from the sidelines were shooting looks at the repair man. He didn't get it either.

 _I didn't program her to know My Little Pony music… Why would she know that?_

The boy seemed excited. "Um...how about Spectacle?"

Alex nodded. "Alright sweetie!"

The people in charge were hesitant to play the instrumental,mostly because they didn't have it on hand and they had to find it. When it finally started to play,Alex started singing it very well. She could even add the glitching and autotune herself which made it sound better. The kids who knew the song (Which were most of them) sang along and loved it.

The day seemed to be going smoothly,until someone noticed what Alex was doing. Mary had just finished giving prizes for the time being and due to her being the most powerful of the animatronics,she was always "Alive". She had been watching her latest creation with worry. Seeing her entertaining and loving the kids so much wasn't a bad thing but what worried her is that she didn't seem like herself anymore. Letting people call her the wrong name and telling her what to do. From what Mary knew of Morgan it just wasn't her.

She kept scanning the room slowly,as to not draw attention to herself. After scanning about four times,she saw a little girl climb onto the stage.

"See! I told you i found her and my daddy fixed her!" she bragged,pointing at the purple wolf.

Another little boy holding a Freddy plushie seemed confused.

"What's those strange marks on her?"

"I told you! I found them on-"

She started to finish as she turned to face Alex,but then stopped.

"Augh! What's wrong with this stupid robot!?" she yelled,kicking her.

Alex's eyes had turned to glowing white dots and she was growling. Parents reached for their children as the little plushie boy was trying to pull the girl off the stage.

"Come on! Let's go before she does something bad!" the boy yelled.

The girl gawked in horror at the robot she found. Her jaw only widened further when she heard a female voice echo in her head.

" _ **I...am not a robot...what have you done to me? What have you DONE!?"**_

After she heard that,Alex swung her tail,causing her to lose her balance and fall off the stage. Her father then ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on,we're getting out of here! Now!"

The other parents seemed to be with him,and did the same. Soon the place was completely empty,save for some employees.

"We don't get paid enough for this." One guy commented.

"Agreed" said another.

"Wanna just bail?" the third one asked.

"Yeah,let's go."the fourth one finished.

"Turn her off first though."

The third guard went to to the controls and shut everything off,lights,animatronics,everything and then he followed the rest out of the building.

* * *

Once the door was locked,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,and Toy Freddy (who were backstage) came to life and crawled out onto and off the stage.

"Guys? What happened...why is Morgan out here on the stage?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Mary rose from her gift box and floated over to the wondering animatronic.

"The repair man. You all were almost utterly destroyed last night and the staff called him."

"Really?" asked a voice from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up and saw Mangle hanging around. Everyone laughed,they thought she looked funny.

"Come on down Toy Foxy. I think Morgan will be happy to see you." Toy Chica called out.

She plopped down onto the stage next to said wolf but looked worried.

"Why is she off?"

"Yeah what's wrong with Morgie!?" Balloon Boy called,hopping over.

"I'll explain everyone. Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Mangle. You all were broken after last nights fight. After you all had blacked out,Morgan had to take control of the fight. Whoever keeps trying to control her tried again,this time with more force. To end the fight BB had to step in but before that,she rammed her head into Withered Bonnie,destroying her main brain chip or that's what she called it. She ended up in a critical error and i had to place her in the back room. Unfortunately a little girl from the day before saw her and told her dad,who was the repairman. He fixed her and by definition i think he brainwashed her."

"Did she perform?" Toy Freddy asked.

Mary nodded. "Yes but something happened. She didn't hurt anybody but she looked like she was gonna."

"Oh,so that's why the building is closed but it's still light out" Toy Chica wondered.

"Yes. Now i hope i can fix this…"Mary sighed,floating over to Morgan.

She opened her head and started to re-repair her central brain system. Mangle stayed right by her while the others went to do their own thing. BB however quickly joined her. After what seemed like an hour,Morgan's eyes started to open.

 **Morgan's POV**

I felt myself waking up,it was an odd feeling. The whole day i saw everything but the actions weren't my own. Except speaking to that damn girl that is. It's like i was watching everything through a window. Is that how the trapped spirits felt? I could understand why they were crazy if that was the case. I almost went nuts after just a small amount of time. I couldn't imagine days or years like that. My vision was blurred at first but once it cleared,i realized i could control myself again.

Mangle and BB started shouting for the others the second i turned and saw them next to me. I smiled wider than i ever have and hugged the two. The other Toys ran over and looked relieved.

"Oh thank god,you're alright Morgan. We were so worried."

I gave her a smile. "I'm alright Toy Chica. I'm more concerned about you guys. You all alright?"

"We're fine Morgan. You've been missed though. Look at Toy Foxy and BB."

I did just that and the two were snuggling me. I pulled them closer and an embrace and wrapped my tail around BB since he seemed to like it. He took it like a teddy bear and nuzzled it.

"You're right Toy Freddy. I'm almost like a mother to them,or at last BB."

Toy Bonnie went over a table and started setting up a Checker board. "Hey Morgan? You wanna play?"

I smirked. "Oh you are on! Excuse me you two. I'll be right back."

Mangle and BB nodded and started playing with each other while I went and played Checkers with Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica half-watched due to it being surprisingly entertaining. I say that because i was laughing at Bonnie's expressions. He looked so ticked off,after all he didn't know that i've been playing this game since i was four so i was pretty good. I was about to beat him a second time when a loud crash emitted from the stage. Bonnie ended up flipping the board over in shock and i ducked to avoid an avalanche of Checker pieces. I gave him a quick glare as i turned to the stage.

Mangle and BB had already fled to our side as well as Freddy and Chica. Even Mary looked like she was going to join the fight.

Withered Freddy burst from the stage and he was huge! Like i took a step back in fear huge! He charged toward us without a second thought,knocking over tables and making a mess in the progress. Toy Bonnie pulled his guitar from nowhere again,which i still couldn't figure out and charged right back. Toy Freddy got behind the massive animatronic while Bonnie distracted him and screamed into his microphone.

I flinched as his "Toy" scream echoed throughout the building,sounding worse than a thousand nails on a chalkboard. I flattened my ears and ran to help. Toy Bonnie swung his guitar but Withered Freddy ducked and he whacked Toy Freddy instead.

"Ow! Bonnie!" he yelled.

"Whoops…" he responded,trying to avoid Withered Freddy's attacks.

Toy Chica tossed her cupcake to T. Freddy and he quickly got up,handing it back. Mangle and i nodded and decided to tag team. She got up onto the ceiling and started running on it. I charged up to Freddy and nodded,assuring him i had a plan. I then jumped and screamed at Withered Freddy. Those same strange sound waves came out again and slammed into the bear. It sent him flying and i signaled Mangle.

She nodded and dove onto Withered Freddy's head. He struggled,trying to throw her off. I ran over and unsheathed my claws. I saw Toy Freddy's top hat fly by and it sliced into Withered Freddy. Toy Chica leaped into the air and kicked him against the wall and i got on top of him and dug my claws into him. My ears were still flattened due to Withered Freddy screaming in protest and i couldn't stand the noise.

"Now! Mangle! NOW!" I screamed.

Mangle understood and bit down on his neck. I then heard electricity crackling but i couldn't get away in time. I glanced to my left and saw Mary just standing there! I couldn't help but get angry. Why wouldn't she help us fight?

"Morgan!" was all i heard before i was zapped my Mangle's attack.

I screamed so loud i'm surprised i didn't shatter the buildings windows. It felt ten times worse than when Mary transformed me. My eyes were tightly shut so i could see nothing but darkness as i felt like i was burned alive. If anyone else was screaming or trying to help i couldn't hear or tell. Suddenly,the pain was gone and i felt like i was floating in that darkness. I opened my eyes and i saw him.

That thing that had been talking to me in my head and trying to gain control. It was him. I wanted to growl at him but instead i smiled,and started to laugh maniacally. I couldn't for the life of me figure out my behavior but for some reason i liked it. I embraced it along with the new cold feeling in my heart.

 _My dear,you're finally mine…_

 **3rd Person POV**

"Morgan! Toy Foxy! Stop your attack!" Mary yelled.

After a few seconds,the electricity faded and not only did Freddy fall like a brick,Morgan hit the floor head first. Oil leaked from from Mangle's eyes as she saw what she's done.

"Morgan! No! What have i done!?"

Her head fell to her paws as she wept. BB came over and snuggled his friend,also crying. Everyone was frozen,no words were spoken as the two robots wept. Mangle slowly crawled over in front of her purple friend and nuzzled her nose.

"Morgan...i'm so sorry...I…"

"Heh heh…"

Mangle's head sprang up at hearing Morgan's laugh. She got closer to her face and suddenly her eyes snapped open in Phantom Mode and grabbed Mangle by the neck,bringing her up as she stood up herself.

"Morgan!? What are you-!?" Mangle screamed as she dangled.

"Heh heh,how about you shut up,Mangle!"

The room was filled with gasps. Mangle's ears fell and her face was filled with pure misery.

"Why...would you…" she whispered.

"Shut your damn face,you child's toy!" with that,Morgan threw Mangle across the room.

She hit a wall and fell to the floor as a crumpled heap. A weeping crumpled heap.

"Morgan! How could you!?" Toy Freddy yelled in protest while Bonnie and Chica went to Mangle's side.

"Freddy...do you really think i cared for her or anyone? Urgh...get off my tail you little freak!" she yelled,throwing BB off her tail and into another wall.

Mary got in front of the wolf female. "How could you have done this again? How could you take another Victim?" her voice echoed.

Morgan said nothing,instead a male voice echoed throughout the place.

 _You all should consider yourselves lucky. If you hadn't brought in a powerful ally like little Morgan here...i would've possessed one of you next._

Mangle growled at nothing. "Let her go! Now!"

 _Even if i wanted to,which i don't, there wouldn't be time. Someone's coming. You all might want to hide. You,go back to the storage room and wait for my instruction…_

The other animatronics ruefully went back to their places as they watched their friend walk away into the dark hallway. Once she stepped into the room,Golden Freddy appeared in her way. Both the man's voice and Morgan's seemed mixed together as she spoke.

" _Get out of my way,Michael._ "

A child's scream echoed through the dark as the doors unlocked.


End file.
